Finally
by majken
Summary: As she stood in front of the huge mirror in a stunning white dress, the same excited mantra that had played in her head since this morning reappeared; I'm marrying Chuck today.


A/N: Hi everyone! I was feeling a bit Chair-sick and have probably read every Chair-fan fiction there is :P so I thought I would give it a try myself.

I am by no means a writer in any way and I'm a born and raised Swede so my English is NOT perfect. This is my first fan fiction ever so please be kind!

Obviously I don't own Gossip Girl. (If I did "Dair" never would have happened..).

Hope you like!

* * *

"_It won't be much longer, I promise."_

Finally.

As she stood in front of the huge mirror in a stunning white dress, the same excited mantra that had played in her head since this morning reappeared;

_I'm marrying Chuck today._

A warm feeling spread through her chest. This was it. They had finally made it to this day. Thinking back on their long and complicated journey it all seemed like such a distant past. Even though she wouldn't change any of it (ok, maybe some things, ehum *disaster-relationship-with-a-certain-mophead* erhm) she couldn't help but think how stupid she had been to haven fought it for so long. Because of course they would end up right here, it was all so clear to her now.

Since she was a little girl and dreamed of a fairytale with a prince charming and the perfect wedding, she had had plenty of opportunities to live her dream. There had been Nathaniel Archibald and the van der Bilt-ring, she had dated an actual duke of England and even had a royal wedding and a marriage to a real life prince of Monaco!

But none of it mattered. She never had her whole heart in it. Her heart had been stolen the day before her sixteenth birthday in the back of a limo, and she never really got it back. It had always been Chuck, and since that day so many years ago, nothing else could compare.

The warm feeling in her chest spread through her body down to her belly. Only Chuck. Only Chuck could make her feel this way. How could she ever have thought otherwise?

The door creaked and she looked up in the mirror and was glad to see Serena walk in behind her.

"Wow, B... You look gorgeous!" her bubbly best friend skipped in the room and stood beside her, smiling happily to her in the mirror.

If it was possible her own smile would have widened even more, but as it was, a big fat grin had been plastered on her face since she woke up this morning, and under no circumstances had she been able to remove it. She would feel sore in the entire face tomorrow.

It was _so_ worth it.

"You look really happy, B. I mean you're practically glowing!"

She could hear her best friend's genuine laugh echo through the room and she felt so happy they had worked out their issues and were back to being the sisters they had grown up to be. And soon they would practically be sisters by law as well. She could feel the warmth in her belly being joined by a slight flicker.

Serenas smile was warm and there was almost a hint of a tear in her eye as she took her hand in hers and squeezed it.

"How do you feel?"

She squeezed her hand back and admitted her resent discovery.

"My stomach is fluttering."

The blonde slightly raised her eyebrows in question.

"Nerves?"

"No."

Her eyes shining with excitement.

"Butterflies."

She turned to face her friend and took both her hands in her own.

"Let's go. I'm ready."

As she said it she could feel the butterflies going crazy in her belly and flying up up up to her chest and her heart. Never had she been more ready for anything in her life.

_I'm marrying Chuck today._

She couldn't wait.

* * *

Walking down the aisle for the second time in her life she was slightly stunned by how massively different she felt this time.

Last time the walk to the podium had felt way too short. The people watching her had made her feel uncomfortable and she had had one or two thoughts of just turning around and running the other way. It had felt wrong.

This time the walk to her future husband felt way too long, she wanted to apparate so she could be close to him as soon as possible. She knew there were at least as many people watching her this time but she couldn't even pay attention to any of them. She could only see him. Nothing had felt more right.

As she came closer to the podium she could feel the butterflies having a rave-party in her chest. She was being drawn to him like a magnet, and the closer she got to him, the wilder the party.

Finally their eyes connected. She was no longer aware she was walking, it felt like she was floating down the aisle. Everything around them became a blur, and the two of them were the only thing in focus.

His smile matched hers, and no one could mistake the happiness in his eyes.

How she had ever fought this she would never again understand.

Once she finally reached him and her fathers gave her away he took her hands and she could feel her skin burn and her whole body come alive. Her eyes burned deeper into his and she could see his orbs darken as well. He had always had this effect on her. She knew she had the same effect on him. She could never live without it again.

She could hear the priest start talking beside her, but it was hard to concentrate on him when she had this amazing man in front of her making her feel all tingly inside.

Suddenly it was time for her vows. She had prepared it in her head years ago. And after he proposed she had sat down and written page after page with all the love she felt for him. But after the twelfth page she realized it might be slightly too long for a wedding-vow and she decided to speak from the heart. After all, her heart belonged to him, it would know what to say.

Looking at him smiling down at her like she was the best thing to ever happen to him was more than all the inspiration she needed.

"If there is one thing that has been consistent in my life, it's my love for you. As much as I've tried to deny it, run from it and pretend like it doesn't exist, it has always been there, as strong as ever. And I have finally realized how stupid I've been to hide from it all this time. Because to finally embrace it, to finally admit to myself that I will never love another person the way I love you, to finally allow myself to feel all the love I have for you, and to feel your love for me in return; I feel happier than I ever even thought was possible.

I know you always, always put my happiness before your own, but know this; you are the only one that can bring out that kind of happiness in me. Only you. Being with you makes me feel strong and powerful. I can one hundred percent be myself around you and I know you will always have my back and never judge me for my darker sides. You make me feel beautiful and sexy, and confident. And you are the only person that can know what I'm feeling with just a look. You know me. Just like I know you."

"You are one of my best friends. You're my soulmate. You're my partner in crime and the man of my dreams. I fell for you six years ago, and I have never stopped falling. I never will. I never want to. You are the love of my life, Chuck Bass."

The butterflies now occupied her entire body and she could feel her vision get blurry from joyful tears.

"I see it so clearly now, you were right. We're inevitable. We belong together. Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. I love you with all my heart, and I'm never letting you go."

She could now feel the warm tears running down her pink cheeks, her heart beating fast in her chest as she watched his beautiful smile wide by the second while his own tears slowly escaped from his deep eyes.

This feeling, right now, she knew right away she would never forget. This was the moment the rest of the life begun.

Her life with Chuck.

_I'm marrying Chuck today._

Finally.


End file.
